Cartas
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Hange Zoe encuentra algo extraño mientras husmeaba entre las antiguas pertenencias de Erwin Smith. Un fajo de cartas atadas con un viejo lazo rojo llama toda su atención y esta solo se incrementa cuando no encuentra firma del autor, sino simplemente el mismo nombre escrito una y otra vez por la letra de Erwin: Marie.


Cuando Hange decidió husmear entre los archivos y las libretas de Erwin Smith, nunca pensó encontrarse con algo así. Había mucha información que debía de leer y reordenar; como nuevo comandante de la Legión de reconocimiento, el trabajo era abrumador, su tiempo de sueño reducido y aún no conseguía a alguien que pudiera ser su mano derecha. Pero todos esos problemas que amenazaban con caerle encima como una avalancha blanca y espesa, quedaron en pausa cuando ese manojo de cartas atadas por un lazo rojo desteñido, cayó a sus pies mientras sacaba uno de los libros de la biblioteca personal de Erwin.

La curiosidad era algo propio en Hange Zoe, con delicadeza se inclinó y las tomó entre sus manos. Eran muchas cartas, algunas de un tono amarillento que denotaban su antigüedad, otras dobladas como si el autor se hubiera arrepentido de escribirlas y las hubiera tratado de arrojar a la basura, pero finalmente se decidiera a guardarlas junto con el resto. Olvidó el libro de registros que intentó leer y se encaminó hacia el antiguo escritorio de Erwin, soltó el lazo rojo y dejó caer las cartas.

Eran muchas, en verdad muchas. Por un pequeño y minúsculo instante, Hange creyó que habían sido ocultadas allí por algún extraño, pero desechó la idea, Levi se había encargado de que nadie entrara al despacho de Erwin, Hange había sido el primero en volver a poner un pie adentro después de la muerte del comandante. Entonces, vino la segunda posibilidad, cartas que le llegaron a Erwin.

Descartó inmediatamente esa idea cuando tomó una. Solo fue necesario leer la única línea que estaba escrita en la cara principal del sobre, en el destinatario una letra elegante y grácil escribió un simple nombre: _Marie_.

Como comprobó, todas las cartas tenían el mismo destinatario y la misma letra elegante. Excepto unas, probablemente las últimas, donde parecía que la letra fuera forzada por un brazo inexperto en la escritura, pero aun así, seguía garabateando el mismo simple nombre.

Esas cartas para _Marie_ eran de Erwin.

¿Eran cartas no entregadas? O ¿Eran cartas rechazadas? Hange se sintió incapaz de abrir alguna, pero podía sospechar que su primera suposición era más cercana, nunca había escuchado ese nombre salir de los labios de su amigo y comandante. No recordaba haber conocido a alguna mujer cercana al círculo de Erwin, y menos recordaba haber conocido a alguien con ese nombre.

¿Por qué Erwin escribió cartas que nunca envió?

Hange no buscó respuesta, con cierta vergüenza por haber encontrado quizás un secreto que Erwin mantuvo guardado, ordenó las cartas en un manojo mucho más compacto y con delicadeza las ató con ese lazo rojo decolorado.

Iba a regresarlas a su antiguo escondite, entre los libros de registros pasados de la Legión, pero algo lo detuvo. Hange apretó sus labios levemente antes de decidir que las guardaría en su escritorio, en el único cajón con llave. Por ahora.

Sus reuniones era pesadas y sofocantes, solo los pequeños momentos donde podía comer le provocaban un cierto alivio. Nunca creyó que tal responsabilidad podía ser tan complicada de digerir ¿Por qué Erwin lo eligió? A veces creía que era una mala idea. Una absurda idea.

 _Tan absurda como las cartas para Marie._

\- ¿Comerás algo, tres ojos de mierda?

Hange esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la voz cansina de Levi. Él también estaba tan cansado, los dos lo estaban.

\- Quizás un poco.

\- Necesitas comer, tienes mucho en qué pensar.

Levi no dijo más y tomó con suavidad su propio tenedor, comía en un absoluto silencio que hizo sentir a Hange levemente solo. Últimamente ese sentimiento no salía de su pecho, alzó la mirada para ver el delgado rostro de Levi, sereno, impasible. No, no solo él estaba solo, también Levi lo estaba, eran soledades que trataban de darse compañía, casi siempre lo lograban, pero ese día parecía no ser de esos.

¿Erwin también se habría sentido tan solo? Lo suyo también fue una soledad que compartió con ellos, pero ¿Habrían tenido la misma afinidad? O quizás Erwin simplemente nunca sintió que su soledad pudiera ser compartida con nadie.

Quizás no quería compartirla con nadie que no fuera _Marie._

Y por alguna razón, no pudo.

\- Levi.

El capitán alzó sus ojos y enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas.

\- ¿Te suena el nombre de _Marie?_

\- No – Levi respondió seco y cortante antes de retomar su comida.

\- ¡Por favor, Levi! Vamos, aunque sea inténtalo – Hange no pudo evitar alzar la voz.

Levi golpeó la mesa con molestia, miró con fastidio a Hange por varios segundos, antes de lanzar un suspiro largo.

\- No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre ¿Qué mierda planeas?

Hange se encogió de hombros, no había un plan detrás de una pregunta tan inocente como esa, solo una inmensa curiosidad que lo carcomía por dentro cada vez que ese nombre regresaba a su mente.

\- Solo es curiosidad ¿En verdad nunca lo has escuchado? ¿Ni siquiera salir de los labios de Erwin?

La expresión de incredulidad en Levi se acentuó.

\- ¿Erwin?

Y ese fue el momento en que Hange decidió arrastrar a Levi al secreto que acababa de descubrir. No fue fácil, el Ackerman se mantuvo reacio a siquiera seguirlo hacia el antiguo despacho de Erwin, y su actitud no cambió cuando el hombre de lentes le mostró las cartas. Hange lo vio arrugar sus finas cejas y lanzarle una mirada de completa desaprobación, por un instante, Hange temió que lo jalara del cabello y lo obligara a devolverlas a donde las había tomado. O peor, que lo obligara a desaparecerlas.

\- ¿No sabías de su existencia?

Levi lanzó un suspiro antes de negar. Se sentó con suavidad y cruzó sus delgadas piernas al igual que sus brazos.

\- Si estuvo oculto, debería permanecer así. Erwin las escondió ¿no? Devuélvelas.

\- Las escondió muy mal, si me lo preguntas. – Hange ignoró lo último. - ¿Alguna vez viste a alguna mujer rondarlo?

El capitán se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo soldados. – los ojos grises se desviaron hacia las cartas que Hange acababa de desatar y desparramó sobre todo el amplio escritorio. – Devuélvelas.

\- ¿A quién? – el nuevo comandante tomó una con delicadeza y le mostró la cara principal donde el nombre de _Marie_ estaba escrito con esa letra grácil - ¿A Erwin? O ¿A _Marie_? Las cartas le pertenecen a su destinatario, Levi.

El capitán emitió un bajito gruñido antes de desviar su vista hacia otro lado de la habitación, fue recién cuando escuchó el leve sonido del papel siendo desdoblado que regresó su vista hacia Hange y lo miró con horror.

\- ¿Qué se supone qué haces? – Levi se había puesto de pie y de un movimiento rápido llegó hacia Hange y lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo.

Hange había comenzado a sacar una de las cartas del sobre, iba a leerlo, claramente. Si ya había profanado su escondite, estaba bastante seguro que profanarlo un poco más no haría la diferencia. Erwin podría haber intentado ocultarlas toda su vida, pero esa vida ya no existía, Erwin no estaba y solo quedaba su legado, su recuerdo, y esas cartas eran parte de ese recuerdo.

\- Voy a leerlas, Levi. Y las devolveré a su lugar. – Hange esbozó una sonrisa triste – Quiero sentir que estoy escuchando nuevamente a Erwin, y conocer otra faceta suya, así sea por medio de esto.

Levi soltó la muñeca de Hange, se quedó mirando por varios instantes a su rostro, los ojos grises chocaron contra la mirada tuerta del nuevo comandante antes de desistir y regresar a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Hange cumplió lo que dijo, comenzó leyendo las cartas más amarillentas, una a una donde siempre compartía el mismo inicio: _Querida Marie…_

No supo en qué momento, Levi también comenzó a leerlas con él.

Había releído la última carta más de cinco veces, aún la sostenía en su mano mientras Levi terminaba de ordenar las anteriores en una compacta pila antes de pasar el lazo rojo viejo y hacer un suave nudo simple.

\- ¿No vas a poner esta?

Hange apretó los labios, esta última era un adiós, un verdadero adiós de un hombre que escribió en esas últimas letras su despedida que nunca entregó. Erwin debió escribirla la misma noche que partieron a Shingashina y luego probablemente la guardó con el resto en ese escondite improvisado.

Ackerman tomó la carta de las manos de Hange y la metió entre las demás. Por su lado, Hange alzó su mano y se quitó con fastidio el parche, aún mantenía la venda en su ahora cuenca vacía, y quizás Levi era de los pocos que podían mirarlo a la cara sin esbozar una mueca de incomodidad. Sabía que era grotesco, pero también sabía que esa era ahora su realidad.

Nunca había pensado en las cosas que Erwin tuvo que dejar, ahora lo notaba aún más. El comandante de la Legión había abandonado al amor de su vida para luchar por un deseo egoísta que terminó llevando a la humanidad de los muros hacia la verdad. Existió una mujer que nunca salió de su mente y a la cuál le contó por años su vida, su sentir y cómo el peso de sus hombros cada día pesaba más y más. Hange leyó su nombre en esas cartas, el nombre de Levi, de Mike, de todos los caídos, de los jóvenes reclutas, y cómo los minúsculos logros eran relatados con emoción, mientras las innumerables derrotas fueron narradas con mucho dolor.

Leyó pasajes de su vida de recluta, algunas líneas transcritas probablemente de poemarios, otros donde contaba su sentir, e incluso donde se disculpaba por su mala letra denominando la pérdida de su brazo derecho como un incidente no previsto.

Erwin la llamaba, la añoraba y la evocaba con un cariño que era transmitido perfectamente por esas letras muertas. El nombre de esa mujer desconocida fue lo último que él escribió, y quizás, también pudo ser lo último que pasó por su mente al morir.

La última carta era cruda, pero breve. Un recordatorio de cuál era su deber como comandante, como si estuviera convenciéndose a sí mismo de lo que debía hacer, y una disculpa por no haber podido elegirla. Erwin sabía que iba a morir, lo presintió porque el final de la carta no era el mismo que las anteriores, no cerraba con el simple nombre de Erwin.

La última carta terminó con un vacío y triste: _Siempre fui tuyo._

El antiguo comandante nunca compartió completamente su dolor con nadie, Hange lo notaba ahora. Compartió lo que quiso, una parte con él, otra con Levi, pero nunca todo. Levi aprendió a leerlo mejor con el tiempo, a entender el hoyo donde se estaba ahogando con tantas muertes que cargaba a sus espaldas. Pero no fue suficiente, nadie podía comprender completamente a otra persona. Y menos a un hombre como Erwin Smith que encerró su verdadero sentir entre gruesas murallas que fueron cayendo una a una mientras su humanidad desaparecía como agua escurriendo entre las manos de un hombre sediento.

Erwin estuvo sediento de paz, estaba cansado y quizás esa fue la razón por la que Levi, quien entre todos era el que más fácilmente podía entender los sentimientos ajenos, decidió dejarlo ir. Quizás Erwin quiso eso, irse. Ya había avanzado a grandes zancadas, ya había llevado a la humanidad a las puertas de su verdad, ya había anunciado un sucesor, ya se había convertido en un demonio, y ya se había despedido de la única mujer a la que amó en toda su vida.

Era imposible no sentirse roto, Hange perdió a dos amigos, Levi perdió al hombre al que decidió seguir y le cambió la vida. Ambos terminaron sin su guía, como dos perros abandonados, sin dueño, sin la voz de la razón que los separaba de sus estúpidas peleas verbales.

Pero ¿esa mujer habría perdido algo? Hange no lo sabía ¿Esa mujer recordaría a Erwin con el mismo cariño que él la recordaba? No sonaba probable, puede que el hombre de cabello rubio se aferrara a un recuerdo bello de su juventud, mientras que esa dama pudo haber rehecho su vida después del abandono del comandante.

Estaría en su derecho, ninguna mujer debería esperar a un hombre. Ninguna mujer merecía ser condenada a tal sufrimiento, debió estar casada, debió tener hijos, debió ser feliz mientras Erwin se hundía en su autoimpuesta penitencia.

¿Alguna vez Erwin habría fantaseado con lo que no pudo ser? Quizás se hubieran casado, quizás tendrían hijos, él seguiría vivo y ella sería una bella esposa de cabello rojizo y pecas en las mejillas. Así la describía Erwin en las cartas, así debió ser.

Nunca se hubieran conocido, Levi seguiría en la Ciudad Subterránea, y quizás el mismo Hange hubiera muerto en alguna expedición sin su guía. Pero Erwin hubiera sido feliz, hubiera estado completo y hubiera sentido auténtica paz.

Todo hubiera sido tan diferente, la esperanza de la humanidad fue Erwin, el hombre que los llevó a la verdad y les abrió los ojos, sin Erwin nada hubiera ocurrido y ahora seguirían viviendo encerrados entre esos muros creyendo ser los únicos humanos en el ancho y ajeno mundo.

Esa noche la pasó en vela con Levi, volvieron a tomar silenciosamente ron como lo hicieron hace casi un año después del entierro del cuerpo de Erwin. La soledad que compartían ambos era agradable, la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre se vio a sí mismo como un alma incompleta que saciaba su vacío con conocimiento, pero ahora no solo se sentía incompleto, se sentía extenuado. Era un cansancio que solo desaparecía cuando cerraba su ojo y dormía, o cuando un poco de alcohol ingresaba a su cuerpo.

Perdió a muchos amigos, perdió a Moblit, perdió a tantos compañeros como Erwin, pero recién en estos momentos podía entender el pesar de un comandante. Una responsabilidad así era asfixiante.

¿También perdería a Levi? Era el último veterano con vida, su amigo, su más cercano amigo. El pequeño capitán con quien compartía la soledad de sus veladas entre copas de ron, regaños y miradas tristes dirigidas hacia la nada. Quizás debería comenzar a escribir cartas para desahogarse.

Pero no era fácil, él no tenía una _Marie_ a quién evocar. Quizás él estaba más solo que Erwin.

Quizás debía guardar esas cartas y no volver a sacarlas, que el secreto se fuera con ellos, que el amor de Erwin muriera con ellos, y que _Marie,_ si seguía viva, nunca supiera nada de ese amor inconcluso. Una historia sin un inicio no merecía un final.

\- Suficiente por hoy. – Levi le quitó el vaso de la mano y se levantó con gracia. – Jean dijo que mañana tienes una importante reunión con nuestros prisioneros de Marley.

\- Nuestros invitados, Levi. Las reuniones diplomáticas nunca ha sido mi fuerte, pero parece que menos las tuyas. – Hange lanzó una risita.

Levi blanqueó los ojos.

\- Llegaron en barcos para atacarnos, no puedo llamar invitado a alguien así.

\- Toda la razón. La diplomacia no sirve si hablas con posibles enemigos disfrazados. – Hange suspiró – Quizás pierdo el tiempo ¿Qué debería hacer?

Levi golpeó con su puño el escritorio, Hange alzó su rostro, fijó su ojo y la cuenca vacía hacia el delgado capitán que lo miraba con ese rostro impasible tan característica en él.

\- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Hange. Solo continúa, dicta tus órdenes y yo las ejecutaré sin dudar. Si quieres hablar. Hazlo. Si quieres que los ejecute a todos, a los prisioneros, a la tal Yellena, y a los de ese clan que llegarán mañana. También, dilo y lo haré.

El capitán sirvió un último trago en el vaso, el líquido caramelo bailó suavemente en el traslúcido envase antes de que Levi le acercara esa última copa a él.

\- Decidí seguir a Erwin, ahora también decido seguirte a ti.

Hange apretó el vaso con el líquido, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Gracias, Levi.

\- Buenas noches, comandante.

El Ackerman se paró frente a él con la típica pose de soldado antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta. Hange apretó el vaso y le dio un largo trago que acabó con todo el ron.

\- Levi – el mencionado se detuvo y volteó su rostro hacia él – Mañana será la reunión, pero cuando podamos tener nuevamente tiempo libre, me gustaría ir contigo a llevarle flores a Erwin.

El capitán asintió silenciosamente.

No fue hasta después de muchas semanas que Hange tuvo el tiempo libre que deseó, la reunión con Kiyomi Azumabito fue tensa, incómoda y le dejó muchas cosas en qué pensar, una estrategia desagradable fue la que se puso sobre la mesa, y él aún no estaba convencido. La reina no merecía ser sacrificada ni tratada como una matriz andante. Las posibilidades de una traición eran muchas, y Pixis fue certero al autodenominarlos niños que se abrían por primera vez al mundo ¿Cómo crear un camino libre para Paradis cuando el miedo los ahogaba? Definitivamente, Paradis era un agujero ante las grandes potencias, donde vivían demonios y juntos a ellos coexistían una gran riqueza de minerales.

\- Nos quitaran los recursos y luego nos masacraran. – Levi había dicho eso frente a Pixis y Nile durante la reunión que acordaron los tres poderes de Paradis.

Hange recordaba la incomodidad en el rostro de Nile y la sonrisa en Pixis quien no parecía incómodo ante la idea de tomarlos como rehenes y que Levi desatara una carnicería ante el menor gesto sospechoso. El nuevo comandante agradeció que su pequeño amigo no sacara sus cuchillas a menos que él lo pidiera. La diplomacia era muy delicada, y parecía que solo Armin Arlet y él eran partidarios del diálogo por encima de todo.

A pesar de los puntos de vista diferentes, de la abstención de Nile, y de la mirada penetrante de Pixis, se decidió mantener el diálogo, por ahora. Era beneficioso para Paradis, las tecnologías nuevas, los insumos, y la mano de obra de Marley. Aunque Hange aún sentía que Pixis no cedía totalmente, su rama militar, las Tropas Estacionarias eran controladas por él, una inmenso grupo donde todos eran ojos y oídos del hombre anciano, a diferencia de él que sentía que en la Legión, escasa de miembros antiguos y con nuevos reclutas inexpertos, la confianza era dada por migajas hacia él.

Agradeció que Pixis no tuviera un hombre como Levi bajo su mando, eso hubiera sido peligroso.

\- No sabía qué flores llevar ¿Estarán bien las margaritas? – Hange le mostró las flores a su compañero.

Levi tomó el ramo con sus dos manos y continuó caminando en silencio. Era un ramo pequeño de margaritas, Hange no sabía de flores y Levi tenía poco interés en ellas; pero consideraba que era una buena idea que fueran margaritas, era la flor que se cultivaba con mayor facilidad en Sina y cuya duración recién cortada era superior a la de otras.

La tumba de Erwin estaba en la parte más lejana del cementerio, sobre una pequeña colina donde lo acompañaban las tumbas de otros desconocidos soldados. Hange hubiera querido que se creara un mausoleo para él y todos los caídos que dieron su vida por la recuperación del muro María, pero no todos los cuerpos fueron encontrados, algunos solo fueron restos y finalmente, solo el cuerpo de Erwin fue el que estaba completo. Los demás, imposibles de identificar, terminaron en una fosa común mientras al comandante se le dio un lugar al cuál acudirle a llorar.

Hange avanzó rápido, pero se detuvo cuando notó que una mujer se levantaba delicadamente del pasto, estaba de espaldas, no sabía quién era, pero estaba seguro que esa dama desconocida estaba frente a la tumba de Erwin. Cuando Levi llegó a su lado, lo detuvo y le hizo una señal para que no dijera nada.

Ambos vieron desde lejos como esa mujer daba una leve reverencia a la tumba antes de irse lentamente, su largo vestido era arrastrado por el pasto húmedo, probablemente se arruinaría con manchas imposibles de sacar, pero eso no parecía preocuparle. No pudieron verle el rostro, el gran sombrero de mimbre que usaba lo obstaculizaba. La vieron pasar a su lado, caminando sin gracia levemente encorvada, arrastrando los pies y apretando entre sus manos enguantadas su pequeño bolso.

Ninguno dijo nada, la dejaron ir y cuando el sonido de sus pasos desapareció, se acercaron a la tumba. Efectivamente, era de Erwin, en la lápida estaba escrito su nombre, pero eso no fue lo que les llamó la atención, sino un gran ramo de orquídeas blancas que descansaban en el florero que le correspondía a Erwin.

Esa mujer le había traído flores.

Levi dejó el ramo de margaritas a un lado mientras Hange volteaba hacia donde la mujer había desaparecido ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué dejarle un ramo de flores tan caras a Erwin? Las orquídeas eran flores costosas, difíciles de sembrar y hace muchos años atrás, el solo conseguir una denotaba una gran cantidad de dinero desembolsado por la caprichosa flor.

Entonces, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito y señalar hacia donde la mujer se fue.

Levi dio un saltito al escucharlo, Hange sintió la delgada mano de Levi jalarle de la oreja con brusquedad.

\- Estamos en un cementerio, maldita sea, tres ojos de mierda.

\- No entiendes, Levi. Sé quién es esa mujer. – Hange se quitó el rudo agarre. - ¡Es _Marie_! ¡Tiene que ser _Marie_!

El capitán lanzó un bufido.

\- No todas las mujeres en el círculo de Erwin, son _Marie._

\- Entonces ¿Quién es?

Levi se encogió de hombros con desinterés. Pero a Hange no se le ocurría otra posibilidad, la curiosidad reavivó su deseo de terminar con una de las muchas misiones dejadas por Erwin. No podía mantener esas cartas en la oscuridad de su cajón con llave. Había decidido hace algunas semanas, que no sacaría nuevamente las cartas y respetaría el deseo de Erwin, uno muy egoísta. Pero si esa mujer era _Marie_ , entonces ¿Esa historia amor inconcluso no merecía un final? Si su historia no había muerto o era un recuerdo lejano para esa mujer, si aún existía algo que el mismo Erwin no previó, ella merecía recibir lo que le fue negado durante años.

Aún contra la voluntad de Levi quien llamó su curiosidad como "acoso", Hange caminó hacia una de las casetas donde un hombre solitario dormitaba, era el guardián del cementerio. Preguntó por esa mujer, pero el hombre no supo dar respuesta, muchas mujeres pasaban por el cementerio, era inútil buscar una en específico sin ninguna descripción particular.

Hange no se rindió y preguntó por las flores, orquídeas blancas, costosas orquídeas blancas. Pero tampoco hubo respuesta correcta, los encargados de quitar las flores marchitas eran mocosos que querían ganarse algunas monedas, no él.

La desilusión adornó el rostro de Hange. Pero no podía rendirse cuando sentía que tenía la responsabilidad de terminar algo que Erwin no pudo.

Volvió a ir al cementerio cada vez que tuvo un pequeño espacio de tiempo libre. Lo hizo durante casi un mes, siempre acompañado de Levi que llevaba a regañadientes las margaritas de siempre, mientras él llevaba entre sus manos las cartas con el decolorado lazo rojo.

No obtuvo ninguna fortuita coincidencia como la primera, Levi no dejó de regañarlo por tratar de interferir con lo que Erwin quiso mantener oculto, pero ante su forma de pensar, eso era necesario.

Las cartas le pertenecen a quién se las dedica. Una carta debe llegar a su destinatario.

Cuando estaba por darse por vencido, por regresar las cartas al cajón con llave del escritorio, la vio. La mujer con otro vestido fino, pero el mismo sombrero de mimbre estaba frente a la tumba de su amigo y comandante.

Hange corrió hacia ella, solo se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, atrás de él podía escuchar los pasos de Levi que lo seguían con rapidez. Desvió su vista y vio a un Levi que miraba con los ojos levemente abiertos a la espalda de esa mujer que aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

\- Disculpe. – Hange habló suavemente.

La mujer volteó su rostro rápidamente. Tenía los ojos color miel húmedos, sostenía un pañuelo bordado entre sus manos enguantadas. Ella tímidamente se limpió las lágrimas que aún aguantaba en sus iris y dio un poco femenino soplido de nariz que llamó la atención de Hange y Levi.

\- ¿Estoy interrumpiendo? ¿También vienen a dejar flores? Lo siento mucho, no quise ser una molestia. – Ella tomó su vestido y se puso de pie.

\- No, no, yo… - Hange rápidamente movió su rostro y dio un paso hacia la mujer, pero antes de decir algo, sus ojos bajaron a la lápida que volvía a tener el elegante ramo de orquídeas blancas adornándolo, dándole vida.

\- Tú ponías esas flores. – Levi fue directo.

\- Oh, si ¿Hay… algo malo con ello? – la mujer los miró confundida. Hange la vio llevar un mechón de cabello castaño rojizo detrás de su oreja.

\- Claro que no, es… es muy bello. Soy el comandante Hange Zoe de la Legión de Reconocimiento, y él es el capitán Levi Ackerman, fuimos amigos y camaradas de Erwin. Nos sorprende ver a alguien fuera de la milicia aquí, solo es eso.

La mujer hizo una torpe reverencia al escuchar los nombres, Hange y Levi se vieron obligados a hacer una similar al verla.

\- Toda la razón, pero no es algo que se pueda evitar. Me… me han dicho muchas veces que no haga esto, pero es inevitable volver. – la mujer apretó sus manos nerviosamente mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en sus labios. – Mi nombre es…

\- _Marie._ Su nombre es _Marie_ ¿verdad?

Hange interrumpió abruptamente, Levi lanzó un resoplido al escucharlo.

La mujer abrió levemente los ojos sorprendida.

\- S-si. Vaya ¿Cómo sabe…? ¿A qué se debe…?

\- Hace varias semanas que he querido volver a encontrarme con usted, la vi por primera vez hace bastante, cuando dejó un ramo similar, pero cuando llegábamos, usted partía. Ahora, su nombre lo sé gracias a Erwin.

Marie dio un paso hacia Hange, si antes su rostro se veía temeroso, ahora mostraba otra emoción totalmente distinta. Su boca se abrió levemente y tembló, la cerró y la volvió a abrir varias veces antes de atreverse a decir algo. Levi notó que esa mujer estaba temblando levemente.

\- Él ¿Alguna vez m-me mencionó? ¿Dijo algo sobre mí?

\- No directamente, pero… - Hange metió la mano en su largo saco, sacó con delicadeza el fajo de cartas atadas por un lazo rojo desteñido y viejo.

Marie miró las cartas fijamente mientras sus ojos color miel comenzaban a cristalizarse.

\- Lamento mucho haber violado la privacidad de estas, las encontré por error. Son muchas cartas, Marie-san. Todas escritas en diferentes épocas, en diferentes tonos y con muchos datos que quizás usted no debería saber. Pero hay algo que tienen en común, todas fueron escritas para usted.

Dicho eso, Hange le entregó el fajo de cartas a la mujer. Ellas las tomó temblorosa, Hange la vio desatar el lazo y tomar una carta con delicadeza. En el instante en que leyó su nombre, una sonrisa se formó en ese rostro pecoso mientras las lágrimas contenidas comenzaban a correr libremente. La sonrisa poco a poco se marchitó, transformándose en una mueca de alguien que se esforzaba por contener su llanto, pero fallaba.

La vio apretar la carta con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos. Un fuerte viento los golpeó, la dama apretó las cartas contra su pecho para evitar que fueran llevadas, pero no pudo impedir que su largo sombrero de mimbre saliera volando, dejando su cabellera castaña rojiza libre cayendo sobre sus hombros temblorosos.

Hange hizo ademán de correr por el sombrero, pero Levi lo detuvo y le señaló a la mujer que por fin parecía haber recuperado la compostura, alzó su rostro lloroso y volvió a sonreír en medio de sus lágrimas.

\- Son de Erwin ¿verdad? Es su letra, su letra presumida. – Marie rio en mitad de su llanto – Tan altanera, tan de señorito de ciudad.

La mujer volvió a atar las cartas con el lazo y las apretó contra su pecho nuevamente, le sonrió a Hange.

\- Y-yo quisiera leerlas…

\- Erwin las escribió para ti, Marie-san. Cada una fue escrita para ti, yo solo cumplo con lo que Erwin no pudo, se las entrego a su verdadera dueña.

Marie lanzó una risita ahogada, alzó su mano y con torpeza comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Yo perdí este lazo la última vez que vi a Erwin, aún lo recuerdo porque fue su regalo, siempre me dijo que debía mantener mi cabello ordenado, como una señorita. Me compró algo con qué atarlo. – Marie acarició con la yema de sus dedos el lazo casi sin color. – Tan cruel, me quitó de su vida y me quitó el lazo. Nunca entendí del todo la mente de Erwin, nunca lo conocí completo…

\- Quizás si lo conocías mejor que nosotros, Marie-san – Hange interrumpió y le regaló una sonrisa – Nosotros no sabíamos siquiera cuál era su flor favorita.

Hange señaló hacia el ramo de hermosas orquídeas blancas que descansaban sobre la tumba del antiguo comandante de la Legión. Marie las miró por varios instantes antes de negar levemente.

\- A Erwin no le gustaban mucho las flores cuando éramos jóvenes. Pero sabía mucho sobre ellas, era todo un sabelotodo. Pero uno encantador. – Marie volvió a esbozar una sonrisa triste. – Me intentó enseñar muchas cosas, como el significado de estas, pero hay cosas que no se me podían grabar, y cuando él estaba por rendirse, creo que tuvo una de sus mejores ideas.

Marie miró fijamente a Hange.

\- La orquídea blanca no es su flor favorita, pero si es la flor que él me regaló por primera vez. Así entendí su significado, nunca volví a olvidarlo.

La mujer no dijo más, Hange hizo una leve reverencia que Levi imitó después de tenderle el sombrero de mimbre que él acababa de recoger. Marie se despidió, volvió a agradecer por las cartas, Hange y Levi la vieron derramar algunas lágrimas mientras se despedía de ellos. A pesar de los guantes, notaron la forma de un anillo en uno de los dedos de la mujer, pero también notaron como los ojos se le aguaban y brillaban a la vez cuando mencionaba el nombre de Erwin Smith, el hombre que la dejó hace años para seguir un sueño que terminó con su propia muerte.

Pero parecía que para Marie, ese hombre al que visitaba con ramos de orquídeas que ahora ella le regalaba, no había cambiado con los años separados. Su historia de amor no había podido ser, no tuvieron la oportunidad de ser felices, pero esos recuerdos que vivían en la mente de esa mujer de ojos miel debían de ser los mejores, porque ni Hange ni Levi habían escuchado alguna vez el nombre de Erwin ser pronunciado con tanto amor.

Si Erwin Smith había amado a Marie hasta el último día de su vida, probablemente Marie lo amaría también del mismo modo, así estuviera casada, así tuviera hijos, así toda la historia de su vida fuera otra, ella aún mantenía en su mente a la chiquilla que se enamoró de un recluta sabelotodo, pero encantador.

Después de volver a su despacho, Hange revisó los informes y los expedientes asignados, acordó las futuras reuniones y sus futuras acciones frente al plan de Azumabito, pero mientras rellenaba algunas fichas, su curiosidad volvió. Alzó su rostro y miró fijamente a Armin.

\- Armin ¿Sabes lo que significan las flores?

El muchachito salió de sus apuntes y lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué flor, Hange-san?

\- Orquídeas blancas.

Armin sonrió levemente antes de asentir.

\- Es una flor preciosa, pero su significado lo es aún más. Las orquídeas blancas representan el amor puro, incondicional, eterno y verdadero. Recibir una como regalo creo que es la manera más bella de expresar los sentimientos más profundos que alguien puede sentir por otra persona.

Hange sintió que su ojo se humedecía, tapó su rostro con una mano mientras escuchaba a Armin levantarse y llamarlo preocupadamente. No respondió y solo pudo recordar a Marie sonriéndole en mitad de sus lágrimas diciéndole con orgullo que esas flores habían sido el primer regalo de Erwin, recordó el rostro serio de Erwin, su sonrisa encantadora, y sintió pesar.

\- Eras un maldito romántico ¿Cómo un hombre así cree poder ser capaz de liderar a unos reclutas al infierno, Erwin?

El nuevo comandante quitó su mano y sonrió con tristeza hacia un Armin confundido que lo miraba aterrado. Se levantó y le pidió con amabilidad a Arlet que continuará con su trabajo.

Salió del despacho y caminó hacia afuera del cuartel, se sentó por un momento en una solitaria banca, el frío le caló los huesos y le recordó que no traía su saco. Apretó sus labios y dejó correr sus lágrimas. Se permitiría llorar en esos momentos, dejar salir toda esa pena que cargaba acumulada, lo haría en nombre de Erwin, de todos esos años que tuvo que tragarse su sufrimiento, sus remordimientos y su amor.

Lloró por los soldados caídos, lloró por Marie, lloró por todo lo que Erwin no pudo llorar.

Hay amores que están destinados a no ser, pero eso no evita que sigan siendo las más hermosas historias de amor nunca escritas. Nunca vividas, pero si, muchas veces soñadas por almas rotas y separadas de sus amados.

A partir de ese día, Hange Zoe se prometió que jamás olvidaría el significado de esas orquídeas blancas que siempre vería descansar en la tumba de Erwin Smith. Las orquídeas de Marie.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! 3


End file.
